Numero Desconocido
by Kuroi Yukie
Summary: 1er Festival literario SasuNaru 2011-  Naruto descubrirá lo que una llamada puede provocar en el momento equivocado


_**Yukie.- Aqui subo un segundo one-shot para el festival **_

_**Kuroi.- Como te gusta liarte, tienes un montón de tarea y tu subiendo fics **_

_**Yukie.- detalles detalles, al rato termino mi tarea, este one-shot es especificamente para la categoria "poder de la juventud" **_

_**Kuroi.- dudo que ganes pero allá tu **_

_**Yukie.- que animos me das  
>en fin espero que les guste<strong>_

Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece es de Kishi quien me ha trolleado severamente con el manga de esta semana

_**Advertencias: AU y posible OoC**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Numero<strong>_ _**desconocido**_

Era un día lluvioso, pero al contrario que a los demás a Naruto no le molestaba, al contrario, le gustaba mirar como el agua caía libremente del cielo refrescando y dándole matices azulados al ambiente. Suspiró llevándose una taza de café a la boca, hacia frio pero no le incomodaba, se sentía feliz y cómodo.

Volvió su vista a la laptop frente a él, debía terminar su trabajo para el día siguiente si no quería que su editor le diera un regaño digno de una madre histérica, comenzó a escribir cuando sonó su celular, lo tomo sin detener su escritura y contestó

- ¿hola?

Se extraño al no recibir respuesta, saludó de nuevo, esta vez se escucharon solamente unos gruñidos guturales, frunció el ceño creyendo que se trataba de una broma y colgó, no tenia tiempo para eso, siguió con su trabajo y a los pocos minutos volvió a sonar su celular, contestó de nuevo y de nuevo no hubo respuesta, enojado colgó y comenzó a revisar las llamadas para ver quien era el chistoso que le estaba haciendo una broma, se fijo en la ultima llamada

_Numero desconocido_ recitaba la pantalla extrañándole, siendo un escritor reconocido muy pocas personas tenían su numero de celular y a todas las tenia en sus contactos de la agenda, era imposible que alguien fuera de su circulo de amigos le llamara, devolvió la llamada pero nadie contestó

- Que extraño ´ttebayo - pensó antes de dejar su celular y retomar su trabajo

Estaba ya mas tranquilo cuando de pronto las luces de su departamento se apagaron dejando la estancia iluminada solamente por la pantalla de su laptop, supuso que seria una pequeña falla en la red eléctrica debido a la lluvia por lo que no le dio mucha importancia, aun así guardó los cambios que había realizado y se dirigió a la cocina en busca de un bocadillo, estaba en eso cuando su teléfono volvió a sonar.

_Numero desconocido_ leyó en la pantalla antes de contestar, el mismo sonido gutural se escucho por la bocina haciendo que colgara inmediatamente, comenzaba a ponerse nervioso, trató de calmarse, no tenia por que estar asustado, Sasuke siempre le decía que su miedo a los fantasmas era estúpido ya que estos no existían, se sentó en el sillón y puso música en el celular dispuesto a esperar a que regresara la energía, se encontraba relajado cuando el sonido de uñas rasgando madera lo sobresaltó, no tenia mascotas que produjeran ese sonido y sabia que sus vecinos tampoco, asustado fue por una lámpara dispuesto a buscar el origen de ese sonido.

_Regla numero uno para sobrevivir en una situación de terror: nunca vayas a buscar lo que origine un sonido extraño_

Sacudió la cabeza al tener ese pensamiento, eran tonterías se dijo mientras tomaba la lámpara de mano, la música de su celular sonaba tranquila hasta que fue interrumpida por el timbre del teléfono, lo volvió a tomar

_Numero desconocido_ esta vez rechazó la llamada, mentiría si dijera que no estaba asustado pero trató de mantener la compostura, se sentó de nuevo en el sillón, que se fuera la luz mientras recibía llamadas misteriosas solo era una extraña coincidencia que hacia que la situación pareciera aterradora cuando no era así se repetía mentalmente, cuando el sonido de uñas rasgando la pared se hizo más fuerte y a este se sumara algo que lo hizo ahogar un grito de terror: unos gruñidos guturales idénticos a los que escuchó en el teléfono. Debía calmarse tal vez era su imaginación, se cubrió con uno de los cojines del sillón, el sonido se hacia mas fuerte. Su celular volvió a sonar _Numero desconocido_ brillaba desde la pantalla, se cubrió aun mas con el cojín, era oficial estaba asustado y mucho, escuchó como la puerta de su departamento se abría y no pudo evitar lanzar un grito de terror al ver una silueta alta y amenazante en el umbral de su puerta, iba a morir.

En ese momento las luces volvieron y descubrió a su novio empapado cubierto con una gabardina con un celular desconocido en la mano y una mueca de burla en su rostro.

- ¿se puede saber por que me colgabas? – preguntó con una sonrisa

Entonces lo comprendió, quien le había llamado todo ese tiempo había sido él, los gruñidos que escuchaba eran la voz de su novio siendo distorsionada por la mala señal debido a la lluvia, la luz se había ido por lo mismo aunque…

-Eso no explica el sonido de uñas rasgando la pared – susurró contrariado

Sasuke sonrió al comprender que lo que había pasado

- A Hikari la está visitando su hermana menor quien tiene un pequeño chihuahua de seguro eso fue lo que escuchaste – dijo para después reír con burla

Naruto no sabia si reír junto Sasuke o llorar, su imaginación que siempre le había ayudado en su trabajo le jugó una mala pasada convirtiendo una tarde normal en una aterradora por nada

- En serio Dobe deberías dejar de leer tantas historias de terror, un día de estos podrías tener un infarto – se burló

- Déjame en paz, idiota – se sonrojó y le lanzó el cojín que tenía en sus manos y se rió después de todo debía ver las cosas por el lado amable, gracias a todo ese alboroto ya sabia como terminar la historia de terror que estaba escribiendo en ese momento.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Yukie.- espero que les guste y me dejen algunos reviews xD<br>_**

ya saben quiten los espacios para poder entrar :D

**_kuroi: y si no les gusta ya saben tambien pueden lanzar tomatazos, amenazas y cartas bomba xD  
><em>**


End file.
